princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shahdee
|alias = |gender = Female |origin = Island of Time |species = Primordial Mortal (Created by Kaileena, a byproduct of the timeline, within her own image) |relatives = Kaileena (Creator) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = Dual swords (Warrior Within only) Sands of Time |powers = See abilities |abilities = None |occupation = Servant of the Empress of Time |rank = |affiliation = Kaileena |appearance = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Prince of Persia: Revelations |voice actor = Alicyn Packard }} Shahdee was a servant of Kaileena, the Empress of Time. She is a minor antagonist in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. Official Description Biography Shahdee is charged with the duty of ensuring that the Prince does not reach the Island of Time. Shahdee departs with the knowledge that the Empress will kill her if she fails in this mission, but Shahdee believes that her mission is pointless; she is convinced that fate cannot be changed or defied, and that one way or another, the Prince will get to the island, and he will end Kaileena's life, even if she attempts to stop him. Despite this, Shahdee's loyalty to the Empress of Time is such that even though she believes it to be a fool's errand, she will do everything in her power to try and make sure the Prince does not reach his destination.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Shahdee and her crew of sand Raiders attack the Prince's ship during a terrible storm at sea. While visibility is low, the massive attacking shipboards and sets fire to the Prince's sinking vessel. Mercilessly, the sand demons slaughtered the Prince's crew and Shahdee beats the Prince in battle, launching him into the ocean with a powerful kick. Naturally, Shahdee fails in her mission to keep the Prince away from the Island and falls into conflict with the Empress of Time. Shahdee chafes under the Empress' rule, and finds her mistress' determination to defy the timeline to be illogical. However, Shahdee meets her end at the hands of the Prince, angry for the needless slaughter of his crew. He stabs Shahdee through her torso with the Spider Sword in the center of the Sacrificial Altar. Shahdee bleeds to death and takes her final breaths, Shahdee cites that they cannot change their fate. At first, the Prince assumes that her message is for him, and that she was referring to his attempt to change his past and stop the Dahaka from pursuing him, but it is later revealed that the message was actually intended for Kaileena. Shahdee's death remains a form of torment for the Empress, as all is coming to pass exactly as it was foreseen. Trivia * In Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, Ubisoft reuses Shahdee's fighting animations for Mahasti. * "Shahdee" is a Persian word meaning "happiness", "joy". The Arabic translation of this word is "Farah". The latter is the name of another character in the series. References }} Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Category:Warrior Within Boss Category:Sand Creatures